


There is a Hunger in all of Us: The rising of a Dragon and a Phoenix

by Aquatigermice



Series: A series of different events [8]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Evil Primrose, POV Multiple, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: You ever judged a person a certain way and they later proved you wrong. Not in a “Well that was a different" way. No more of a “Holy Shit! What the hell just happened” way.That was what happened in the 74th Hunger Games.
Series: A series of different events [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	There is a Hunger in all of Us: The rising of a Dragon and a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I was under the impression that Snow or at leased his family had always been in power. And then the new book teaser came out and I was like oh well, not changing it now. But I will be getting a copy of that book I will tell you that.

You ever judged a person a certain way and they later proved you wrong. Not in a “Well that was a different" way. No more of a “Holy Shit! What the hell just happened” way.

That was what happened in the 74th Hunger Games.

When the games were first made it was chaotic with the tributes chosen at random. The Gamemakers were not sure what to do only that President Snow expected entertainment and to hammer in the point of teaching the Districts a lesson.

A lot of Gamemakers died in the beginning. And a lot of Victors ran wild. On the tenth ever Hunger Games a hero arose. They proposed watching the districts, learning about 12 to 18-year-olds. They would be able to compile a list. They would know all the little surprises beforehand. Able to predict games in simulators.

Giving people the perfect amount of underdogs and favorites. The odds looked better.

That year was the start of the rigged drawings. The start of the predetermined Victors. A special team was made; their only job was to pick candidates for the games. This included sending letters to 1 and 2 to tell them who could volunteer.

Also established this year was what to do with the Victors. They were getting restless after their wins. Some looked to start trouble. Snow had feared rebellion was a possibility. So those fit enough went into service where they had the honor of repaying their sponsors.

The rest were introduced to things to hinder them. Drugs and alcohol.

And for years it worked. Every now and then they didn’t choose a Victor just to change it up. Give everyone a thought that they could win.

Hope was powerful. But controlled hope was a tool.

The 74th game was not meant to be a random year. The simulators had predicted Cato as the expected Victor with Peeta as the most likely candidate for an upset.

But this was not what happened. This would be the 5th game to do so. The last was when the arena flooded and Anne Cresta won by staying alive.

This was not what was supposed to happen when the last two tributes stood as the sun rose. As Primrose Everdeen took the syringe and jammed it into Peeta Mellark's neck. One set of blue eyes wide with shock, the other slitted in concentration.

The cannon fired shortly after as Peeta sank to the ground.

Prim pulled the needle from him with the air of someone who has done it a thousand times. Not even sparing her district partner a glance. But the words were captured. “Katniss is mine, you fool. She will always be mine.”

After the words were out the deadliness seeped out of her. She smiled eyeing up at the sky. “I am ready to go home now.“ she said sweetly as if this all had been an extended day trip in the woods.

As if she hadn’t murdered seven tributes on her own.

As Prim was being announced as Victor of the game there were several reactions.

The Capital was simply happy for the very good show this year. They could not wait to sink their teeth into her.

Haymitch wished he hadn’t fought so hard to get her the darts and poisons. Especially after that last delivery. Prim had told him before going into the Arena that she could trick the Capital into letting them both go. Haymitch had hoped to save Peeta; he was just too good for this world. He knew Peeta wouldn’t go if he couldn’t save Prim either. And Haymitch failed Peeta.

Haymitch had known there was something not quite right about the girl when he first met her. She was tearful but it didn’t seem right, it wasn’t real.

She would survive the Capital just fine. He bet she would be a favorite.  
….

Cinna shivered. He still remembered her answers to his questions. “I like plants. Especially poisons.” His dressing them was misunderstood. He dressed them as what he saw. She was a demon and Peeta was getting dragged down into Hell. The crowd thought they were coal.

Idiots all of them.

She was going to lead them all to Hell, with a sweet smile and cute dresses and everyone was going to follow willingly.  
…..

While back at home and in other districts, they were unsure of what to think about how fast this girl flipped sides.

Her mother started to get that feeling again. It had been growing more and more as the years went by.

Those little accidents while treating patients that ended with death. The screams or groans of prolonged pain as Prim would treat a wound. She had brushed it off as Prim learning.

But after watching her face as she killed again and again she knew deep down that this wasn’t her little girl. This was a killer and now she had a taste for it.

Prim wouldn’t stop now.  
….

Katniss had watched the Game almost nonstop. At first in worry, as her sister ran and hid.

Narrowly surviving the start of the games. But she found Rue, a girl Katniss had taken a liking to.

The pair were like sisters and it made Katniss ache to take their place. But the rules were rules. Volunteers first than the drawing. There was nothing Katniss could do. Effie was kind enough to let Katniss have a minute more with her sister.

She had worried about her little Duck but it seemed for nothing.

She watched as the two girls started their plan. Rue leading the Careers to a tree. Waiting till they were fast asleep before Prim went to each one and dropped a single Nightlock berry into each one’s mouth. Singing as she went, as if she were simply singing a child to sleep.

The three blasts of cannon fire don’t even give her pause. She did spare Cato. She ran a hand over his face and placed a berry on his chest.

She woke Peeta saying cheerfully “Come along we have been waiting for you.”

They nickname her the ‘Angel of Death'. The ‘Dragon of poisons’ as she collected all she could. Putting the others out of pain. Mercy killing the Capital called it.

The more Prim killed the more Katniss questions how well she knew her sister.

If she even knew her at all.

Who was this cold blooded killer? Katniss kept expecting a Mutt to bust out of this Prim’s skin and the real one to be in hiding.

And when Prim started to kill her teammates one by one. Katniss's heart broke.

She felt bad for wishing Peeta would kill Prim at the end. Then upset that Peeta didn’t get a song after all he did for Prim.

Looking at her sister’s hair curled to perfection dress ruffled with lace and silk she looked like a doll.

Caesar asked Prim what she wanted to do when she got home. “To hug the greatest big sister ever.” And the crowd cooed.

And when asked what she would like to say to all the viewers. “I wish that I could give everyone a basket of hugs and kisses.” She said it so sweetly.

So many like her that by the time the train pulled up the whole station was full. While the crowd cheered, while Peeta's white box was unloaded out the back, Prim raced into Katniss’s arms.

Her little duck was crying and squeezing her tight. And Katniss thought it was all over. Her sister did what she had to do to come home. And now Prim would go back to normal.

There was no need for her to kill ever again….  
…….

President Snow knew the proper term for little Primrose. She was a psychopath. A Bad Seed. And she was smart. She left Cato alive so he could kill the others.

After the loss of his pack, Cato went on to hunt down as many as he could. He was as crazy as Prim but she at least had brains.

She knew she could not take on Thresh. But Cato could.

She needed Peeta or rather what he knew and his muscles.

She had Peeta lead her straight up to the boy from 3. She even convinces the girl from 5 to join. They had a grand party while Cato killed in the woods.

They were happy until it got down to eight left. That’s when Prim made her move.

Prim went on a water run now that the supply was exhausted. She turned those pretty eyes to the sky and asked for poison so sweetly that it was instantly given.

Peeta was on patrol when the cannon fired one after the other. He returned to Prim singing.

He asked her why she did it and she replied “Cause I want to go home soon.”

Snow looked her up. A loner with two pets, a grown-up air about her. A child that didn’t flinch at blood and gore. No friends.

She was made for these games. In a few years time, Snow felt that she would try and be on the board of Gamemakers.

There was something special about her. So when they sent in the mutts. Peeta had protected her. Put her on the cornucopia first before battling with Cato till Cato went over the side.

She asked for the dart gun. It had two syringes. And with simple cocking of the gun, she had shot Cato.

When he died she tossed the gun to the side. It was barely noticeable that she had removed the last syringe.

She let Peeta help her down after the mutts were gone.

She thanks him kindly before jamming the syringe into his neck

The same one she wore around her neck, like a necklace. A trophy of her win. Snow was told she had Nightlock berry juice in it.

Little Primrose was unlike anything to come from the games before or ever would be.

Snow wanted to see her kill again in the games. All the Capital did.

If only there was a way…….

……..

Not all citizens of the Capital enjoyed the games. There was a group slowly growing that wanted to see it all end.

Every year they look at each tribute trying to find a likely candidate, a likable face that could be the face of the rebellion. But so far no one was likable enough and strong enough to survive the games.

Until Peeta appeared. He was well-spoken and likable.

Both sides were drawn to his cause. His only kill was an accident.

His story of love was one everyone could get behind. And he wanted to sacrifice his life so that the sister of his love could go home. And to see him work towards that goal.

It tugged at the heart.

This was who they wanted and they would get him somehow.

Flora worked for the delivery department. She had the vile with her at all times for years now. She finally received the ok. She just had to wait for her chance. So when Prim called for the gun and the order for it came through it was easy to trade out the two vials.

And it proved to be the correct move.

After the announcement, no one cared about the bodies.

Most of the time no one does anything more than making sure the bodies are placed in the right coffin.

But this year was different. Star was down there and waiting for the last two bodies.

She removed the tracker. Her one and only job but quickly injected Peeta with one more dose. Tetrodotoxin B a drug created by Thirteen that slowed the heart rate way down.

A drug that was made based on a story from the past, Romeo and Juliet. A drug of legends, for a creature just as old. If not older. Peeta looked as if he was dead but he was still alive.

If it all went well he wouldn’t wake for the journey.

Their man in Twelve will be waiting for him at the station. He would load Peeta and deliver him to the Cemetery of Fallen Tributes. Here a dummy coffin would be unloaded.

Peeta would then be transported to Thirteen where their Phoenix would wake. Rising from the ashes to lead them into the future.

“Godspeed Peeta Mellark. May the odds be in your favor.” Star said to him. Before shutting the lid and the robots nailed him in.

Branded with the number twelve on the top. It was then placed next to the others. Twenty-three neat white boxes ready to load in a parade that no one cheered, no one clapped and no one saw.

No horses to draw them. No fancy costumes to wear. The only thing that waited for them was death.

But for one Death was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> As with another story, I just wrote. I had no interest in writing this type of story. But the Hunger Games came on at work and by the time I was able to sit back and watch it at the end of the workday the 2nd one was on. 
> 
> Evil Prim idea came to me when they bought Gale in after his beating and Prim pretty much stabbed him with the needle. And my coworker and I joked that the way she did it wasn’t with the air of someone treating a patient but of that of someone who liked that sort of thing. So evil Prim stayed in my head for three days as I finished another story that was caused by that darn T.V. at work. 
> 
> I wanted Peeta to still win the games. But the more I wrote the more I realized I could make it more. Midway Peeta was just going to get injected on purpose by Prim and then spend his time hiding in Haymitch's house. But the idea that in Catching Fire the game had been tampered with why couldn’t they have been there a lot longer. And we already saw Coin wanted Peeta all along. 
> 
> So I hoped you enjoyed it. See you next time. :)
> 
> P.s. This is a little bit based on the Bad Seed. A movie I loved as a kid. It is an old black and white movie that is basically this mother finding out who she really is and what that has to do with her daughter who she suspects may have killed someone. I have been wanting to do a Bad Seed story for a while. I was planning on doing it with Loki but instead, this seemed better.
> 
> The one I like is the 1956 version but Rob Lowe did a remake in 2018 that explored the little girl more.


End file.
